


Moon Witness

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Bond, Public Claiming, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had waited for Jared to claim him for a long time. Tonight was the night his claiming would be witnessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: Voyuerism in the form of Public Mating Ceremony, Claiming Bites, Werewolves, A/B/O, Wolf Form/Human Form sex (Xenophilia)
> 
> A/N: This was written for the 2016 Spring Round of SPN_Masquerade

The cold wind of the night made goosebumps rise all over Jensen’s skin. He ignored it and stayed obediently kneeling against the claiming stone. For centuries the werewolves of the Northern Packs had come to this stone. Their alphas would claim their mates  before the fullness of the moon, ensuring the virility and strength of both man and wolf.

 

The mate, be they omega or beta, was to wait silently for the blessing of the claiming. Jensen was just happy that he had convinced Jared not to claim him during the winter. After all, Jared would have a fur coat for a good portion of the claiming, Jensen wouldn’t have that luxury. Jensen didn’t want to be the naked fool worrying about his dick freezing to the damned claiming rock.

 

As he had put it to Jared, “That is not sexy. I will find myself another alpha with a bigger pack and way bigger dick if you can’t wait until it’s warmer out to have me.” It might’ve been a bit cruel, but Jensen hadn’t much cared at that point.  

 

Jared had caved, sulking for ages after Jensen demanding he reschedule their claiming. He was younger than Jensen and paranoid that his ‘green-eyed, sandy haired Adonis’  was going to be snapped up by some older alpha like Jensen hadn’t already waited for him for years.

 

Tonight that wait would be over.  The call of the moon was powerful, making Jensen’s slick start to drip out of him like it was being dragged out. His cock was hard, curving slightly to his left as he awaited his alpha’s arrival.

 

Imbued with ancient magic, the stone would keep him from shifting during the claiming. It was a show of strength for an omega to not shift, to bear their weight of their alpha without their wolf. They must prove themselves worthy of the challenge of being an alpha’s mate.

 

The alpha must prove their worth as well, to not damage their mate when vulnerable. To tie them and claim them in the basest way, yet prevent harm from coming to them was considered one of the ultimate challenges.

 

Not all alphas or omegas claimed upon the stone. Only those mated pairs who were deemed strong enough by the seniors of their packs, and only those who would one day be alpha of more than their mate and immediate household were allowed to mate near it.

 

In that vein, Jared was already more of an alpha than many others. His pack had fallen to him after a group of hunters had killed the head alpha and many others. Jared had clawed his way up, bringing the shambles of the pack back together and courting new members from packs that were a bit too full and not interested in expanding territories.

 

He’d found Jensen in one of those packs. Jensen had never lacked for suitors. He’d been surrounded by pretty faces with genial temperaments. But when Jared had asked him to wait, to consider mating him instead of one of the others, Jensen’s heart had agreed without even pausing to think about Jared’s request.

 

The rustle of leaves and scent of aroused alpha told Jensen that Jared had appeared.

 

“About fucking time,” Jensen growled under his breath. He might have been in love with Jared for years, but even the most patient omega got tired of waiting.

 

Jared nipped at his shoulder when he arrived, a clear sign that he’d heard Jensen’s grumble. He did not speak as he positioned himself behind Jensen, heat of his body warming Jensen’s skin even though they were not touching.

 

Then Jensen didn’t need to think about timing or rebuttals or anything else because Jared was bending him over and pushing inside of him. He slid in with a long thrust that made Jensen sob out a breath, finally having what they’d both been craving for what seemed like forever.

 

Jared’s hips started pumping at a punishing pace, human instincts quickly dissolving to the demands of the instincts inside of him. Farther away, Jensen could hear the murmurs of the crowd that was required to witness their union. He resented every comment they made about the lack of Jared’s control, snarled aloud at the not so subtle insinuations that maybe Jared wasn’t as fit of a mate for the much prized Jensen.

 

But their words did not matter. Soon Jensen would be thoroughly claimed, and an entire chorus of tongue wagging could not undo their bond.

 

As if summoned by the magic of Jensen’s thoughts, the moon burst out from behind the clouds as it reached its fullness.  Jared roared as fur began to sprout from his body. Close as they were, Jensen could hear his bones snap and grow as Jared’s body shifted forms. He could feel Jared’s claws prick against his skin and the cock in his ass change in girth.

 

Jensen knew that it had changed in shape as well, he had a vested interest in alpha biology after all, but he couldn’t feel that much of a change from the nerve endings inside of him. What he could notice was the way Jared’s thrusts changed as his muscles and center of gravity moved. They were harder and more animalistic than before.

 

The tempo of Jared’s thrusts changed as he sought completion. The wet sound of Jensen’s slick being pushed out of his ass had to be audible to those witnessing their union. Jensen felt oddly proud of that. He wanted the doubters to know how ready his body was to support his alpha, no matter his form.

 

When Jared bit him, Jensen wasn’t surprised. He knew it would come, would _have_ to come for him to be considered claimed. It stung for a moment, sharp lupine fangs leaving a mark on Jensen’s shoulder, drawing blood. But then the pain was gone because Jared was howling to the moon, long snout lifted in victory and adrenalin flooded Jensen’s body.

 

Jared’s knot popped, and he shoved it inside Jensen as he emptied his seed inside his newly claimed mate. Jensen’s ass responded, locking around the knot, milking it with the instinct that had been born into him.

 

As the wolf rested heavily against Jensen’s bowed back, Jensen’s strength did not falter. The witnesses around them might have their doubts, but he would never even think about giving them a reason to deny their mating. Jensen was claimed now, and he’d never let anybody say otherwise.


End file.
